Solsticio de invierno
by ElisaJ
Summary: Es el primer Solsticio de Invierno de Goku desde que regresó del espacio. Goku espera reiniciar la tradición compartida con su esposa en este día especial.


AN: Gracias a Blauvixen por ayudarme a traducir mi historia. Blauvixen me dijo que la comunidad latinoamericana ama a Goku y a Chichi y que disfrutarán de mis historias. Espero que lo hagas. Voy a tratar de TRADUCIR todas mis historias pero voy a empezar con las historias de un solo capítulo primero.

En Japón, el Solsticio de Invierno está marcado con un baño tradicional Yuzu que es un baño de agua caliente lleno de fruta yuzu. Algunos piensan que trae buena fortuna y ayuda a combatir los resfriados la temporada de invierno por lo general trae.

**Solsticio de Invierno**

**Por: ElisaJGCC**

Chi-Chi estaba de buen humor cuando arregló su casa esta noche. Con el cambio a la estación más fría del año, era siempre una tradición para la familia Son prepararse para las enfermedades ocasionales del cambio de estación. Este era especial. Fue el primer Solsticio de Invierno desde que Goku regresó del espacio.

Hace dos años fue el más difícil. Gokú estaba muerto y Gohan estaba bajo el cuidado de Piccolo. Se pasó la mayor parte de su baño llorando esa noche, extrañando a Gokú y preocupándose por Gohan bajo el cuidado del bruto Piccolo. Chi-Chi estaba tan triste y enojada en ese momento. Triste por la pérdida de su familia; enfadada por el número de secretos que se le ocultaban sobre su familia. Ella sacudió los malos pensamientos. Gokú y Gohan estaban en casa ahora. Era hora de centrarse en el presente y no en el pasado.

Chi-Chi salió de su impecable cocina y entró para ordenar la habitación. Gohan pasó tiempo aquí después de la cena. Dejó su trabajo sin terminar en la mesa cuando se reunió con su padre para su baño Yuzu. Chi-Chi colocó lápices de colores en la Caja, reunió todos los papeles y se dio cuenta de lo que su hijo de seis años de edad pasó su noche dibujando.

Era un dibujo de ella entre su padre y Gokú, sosteniendo sus manos mientras Gohan estaba entre Gokú y Piccolo sosteniendo sus manos. Todos estaban sonriendo en el dibujo. Incluso Piccolo. Chi-Chi resopló. _¿Sabía Piccolo cómo sonreír?_ se preguntaba. Aún así, la foto era conmovedora. En los ojos de Gohan, todos eran su familia.

Hace casi tres meses, Piccolo se convirtió en un invitado permanente en su casita. No era el deseo de Chi-Chi tener a Piccolo viviendo con ella, pero estaba en inferioridad numérica. Gohan claramente lo adoraba y Gokú lo respetaba. Era extraño, pero Gokú no veía a Piccolo como un rival, sino como un aliado. Era como si también considerara a la familia Namekian. Chichi aún no había oído todo lo que pasó en Namek. Lo que haya pasado consolidó un vínculo sólido entre los tres. Tal vez en estos próximos tres años, ella lo entenderá, también.

Por esta noche, el Namekusei-jin desapareció. Cuando entró en la habitación para dejar que Gokú y Gohan supieran que su baño yuzu estaba listo, Chi-Chi notó a Gokú afuera hablando con Piccolo. Cuando ella salió de su casa, Piccolo estaba en el cielo, volando hacia el bosque. Set preguntó por qué Piccolo iba a pasar una noche fría afuera, Gokú dejó caer un beso en los labios y le dijo que no se preocupara por eso.

Además, sin Piccolo, por fin tendrá una noche en la que sólo ella y su familia. Justo como era antes de todo el Calvario con los Saiyan-jins. Tal vez Gokú quería una noche a solas con su familia, también.

Terminado con la habitación, Chi-Chi apagó la televisión, las luces y caminó por el tenue pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Gokú y Gohan estaban tomando su baño yuzu en el baño principal.

Normalmente, Chichi preparaba el baño de Yuzu en el baño de la sala pero Gokú lo quería aquí y como este era el primero en dos años, Chi-Chi no podía decir que no a su petición. Podía oír las Risas entre padre e hijo. Le dó alegría escucharlo y no el silencio que le dio de bienvenida cuando Gohan tuvo su baño yuzu solo.

* * *

_Chi-Chi entró en la sala de baño para comprobar a Gohan. Gohan era un niño ordenado así que había muy poco que limpiar cuando se bañó. Goku, por otro lado, dejó un desastre. La ropa y las toallas siempre estaban esparcidas por todas partes y se iban a recoger. A Chi-Chi no le importaba limpiar su desastre y ella sentía que Goku lo sabía._

_Chi-Chi deslizó la puerta del baño abierta para ver a su hijo de cinco años, sentado en la bañera de agua caliente y yuzus flotando a su alrededor. Ella notó el ceño fruncido en su rostro y pudo notar por el enrojecimiento de sus ojos, había estado llorando. _

_Su dulce bebé tenía su inocencia destrozada, como ella y su padre a una edad temprana. Hubo momentos en que Gohan se comportó y trató de hacerse el duro o de poner una gran sonrisa, pero Ella sabía que su bebé estaba sufriendo y extrañaba a su padre tanto como ella._

"_¿Estás listo para salir de la bañera?" Chi-Chi gentilmente le preguntó a Gohan._

_Gohan sacudió su cabeza. "No. Quiero quedarme unos minutos más."_

"_Muy bien. Unos minutos más. Es casi hora de dormir." Chi-Chi se dio la vuelta para irse pero se detuvo en la puerta cuando Gohan habló._

"_Podría haber salvado a Papá. Haberme quedado en Nameku-sei con él."_

_Chi-Chi se volvió. Gohan le contó algunos de los eventos en Nameku-sei. Cómo Goku se transformó en algo llamado Super saiyan-jin; cómo Goku le dijo a Gohan que lo dejara en Nameku. Murió en ese planeta pero con las esferas del dragón en Nameku-sei, será revivido cuando las esferas estén listas para ser usadas en dos meses. Les dio un poco de consuelo pero no les alivió el dolor de saber que Goku no estuviera en casa y estuviera muerto ... otra vez._

"_No. Habrías matado a tu padre y ese monstruo Freezer seguiría vivo."_

_Gohan se abalanzó sobre su madre aturdido por sus palabras. Chichi continuó. "Tu padre te envió lejos para salvar tu vida. Si te hubieras quedado, tu padre se habría preocupado por ti en vez de enfocarse en Freezer, y eso, habría hecho que lo mataran. ¿Hubieras querido eso?"_

_Gohan se mordió el labio inferior con cuidado. "No."_

_Chi-Chi se arrodilló ante él. Acarició tiernamente su cabello de igual forma cómo Goku lo hacía._

_-Duele. Yo también extraño a Papá, pero en dos meses estará aquí. -Ella le sonrió. "Y todo volverá a ser como era antes. Iremos a picnics, tú y Papá Irán a pescar, y estudiarás para ser un científico. Seremos los tres de nuevo."_

_Gohan sonrió. "Tienes razón, Mamá. No puedo esperar a que Papá vuelva."_

* * *

Goku rechazó el deseo. Estaba vivo, pero quería volver a casa por su cuenta. Ella y Gohan tuvieron que esperar otro año para el regreso de Goku. Su decisión aplastó a la familia. Cuando Goku regresó, Gohan estaba feliz pero las relaciones eran frías entre ella y Goku. Sólo recientemente compensaron su separación y a tiempo para celebrar su primer Solsticio de Invierno juntos en dos años.

Chi-Chi torció en gesto al escuchar el chapoteo del agua y las risas entre padre e hijo. Abrió la puerta , Goku y Gohan estaban jugando en la Bañera. El agua salió de esta disparada, mojando su piso y Goku y Gohan estaban tirando yuzus hacia fuera como si estuviesen jugando béisbol.

Chi-Chi abrió su boca lista para reprenderlos pero la imagen la sonrisa de Gohan le detuvo. Esa sonrisa de su dulce niño. Ha pasado tiempo desde que ella lo vio así de feliz y despreocupado. Fue antes de que los Saiyan-jin, cuando sus vidas eran perfectas y no hubía amenazas alienígenas, dictadores malvados o secretos del desconocido pasado de su esposo saliendo a la luz.

"¿Se divierten?" Bromeó cuando entró en la habitación. Agarró una toalla y empezó a limpiar los restos húmedos del Suelo.

"¡Chi-Chi!" Goku sonrió. "¡Yow!" se quejó el mayor al Gohan golpearlo con un yuzu en el rostro-

"¡Te gané, Papá!" Gohan se rió ante su logro.

"Ustedes dos deberían estar remojandose en la Bañera," les regañó gentilmente. "No jueguen con los yuzuz como si fuesen pelotas de beisbol, ya bastante duro es que entrenes para la llegada de los Androides en tres años. No quiero que te enfermes también."

Goku atrapó un yuzu lanzado contra él por Gohan. "Ah Chi-Chi, Gohan y yo nos enfermaremos, nunca lo hacemos. Supongo que tiene algo que ver con mi sangre saiyan-jin." Comentó su esposo de forma despreocupada.

Probablemente tenía razón. Goku y Gohan tenían fuertes sistemas inmunológicos. Ninguno de ellos se resfrió mientras ella tuvo unos cuantos a lo largo de los años. Por supuesto, con lo que se dice del futuro, Goku enfermará. Por suerte, tenían la medicina para curarlo.

De pronto, Gohan saltó fuera del agua para atacar a su padre, pero una gentíl maniobra fue enviado de vuelta al agua con una gran salpicadura. El agua salió de la bañera golpeando el Suelo por todas partes, ella estaba empapada desde el rostro al pecho.

Segundos después, Gohan salió de la superficie del agua. "Lo Siento, mama," se disculpó, pero al instante se estremeció al ver la ira en la cara de su madre. Oh, cielos. Él y Papá estaban en problemas ahora. Mamá iba a gritar hasta que sus oídosquedaran sordos.

Ella en cambio, arrojó la toalla mojada. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios mientras se preparaba para gritar. "¡Go...!" Una mano tocó la parte posterior de su cuello y de repente fue empujada hacia su esposo, donde sus labios estaban firmemente presionados contra los de ella.

Ella trató de separarse, pero la fuerza de Goku era como el acero. Poco a poco, se relajó y se derritió contra contra su beso. Gohan puso una mano en su pecho y exhaló._ Papá al rescate._

No era la primera vez. Gohan recordó las pocas veces antes de la batalla contra los saiyan-jin, su papá distría a mamá besándola cuando ella buscaba reprenderlo. Gohan se alegró de ver que esto todavía funcionaba porque significaba que sus vidas de antes no habían sido olvidadas y las cosas podrían volver como todo debía ser, justo como a Mamá le gustaba.

Cuando Goku terminó aquel beso, Chi-Chi se quedó sin palabras y ligeramente aturdida. Él le sonrió, en ese tono bajo de voz tan excitante le anunció. "¿Cuánto más vas a limpiar y cuando vas a entrar?"

Chi-Chi jadeó, cubriendo su boca con su mano. "Goku..."

Goku la tomó del brazo y la empujó hacia él, por lo que fue presionada contra la Bañera y su cara a centímetros de la suya. Estaba sonriendo, pero había un destello de travesura en sus ojos. "Necesitas tomar un baño yuzu más que Gohan y yo. Tú eres el que se enferma cada año."

Gohan se rió al no disernir la tensión sexual entre sus padres. "Papá tiene razón, Mamá.".

Chi-Chi casi tuerce los ojos. No es su culpa que ella es humana, y su familia sean un alienígena y un semi-alienígena. Corrección. Dos alienígenas y medio viviendo con ella. Piccolo vivía con ellos ahora. Chi-Chi sacudió la cabeza preguntándose cómo su vida resultó ser así.

La esposa intentó retirarse, pero la firmeza en el agarre de Goku, la detuvo. Ella sentía que esto había sido muy inapropiado delante de Gohan. "Tomaré uno más tarde, Goku."

"Puedes tomarlo ahora. El agua sigue caliente." Era una orden. No una sugerencia. "A La Cama, Gohan."

Gohan se volvió hacia su padre. "¿De verdad?" Soltó el niño con cierta incredulidad. El pequeño no tenía sueño y mamá solía decirle cuando era hora de dormir. Además, _¿Papá saldrá de la Bañera para que Mamá pueda bañarse sola?_

Como si leyera la mente de su pequeño, Goku dejo ir a su esposa y mostró a madre e hijo una sonrisa despreocupada. "Este es mi primer baño Yuzu en dos años. Lo estoy disfrutando al máximo." Estrechó a Gohan con su mano. "Vete a la cama, hijo."

Lo que su padre le dijo tenía sentido para Gohan. El menor salió de la bañera, tomó la toalla y se secó. Miró a su madre, notandoen su rostro un sútil tono rosa, poco común. "Será mejor que tomes un baño como dijo Papá, Mamá. Parece que ya te estás enfermando."

Chichi desvió su mirada de su niño, pero no sin este antes notar la cara de su mamá teñida de rojo brillante. Su Padre rió.

"Así es, Gohan. Déjame cuidar de Mamá para que ella no se enferme."

"¡Bien!" Dijo Gohan con soltura, mientras se envolvia en su toalla. "Buenas noches, Mamá. Buenas noches, Papá."

La sonrisa tonta de Goku se borró en el momento en que la puerta del dormitorio principal se cerró.

"ChiChi, Quítate la ropa."

Ella miró a su esposo. Conocía bien este juego, pero estaba molesta con él, por actuar tan inapropiadamente frente a su hijo. "¿No podías esperar?"

"Dos años, Chichi." le recordó este, con una voz más profunda. "Quítate la ropa."

La mirada intensa que Goku le dió la hizo tartamudear, mientras se levantaba. "D- deberíamos esperar hasta que Gohan se quede dormido."

"Desvistete," repitió.

Goku no estaba escuchando. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? "Todavía tengo que tomar una ducha."

"Hay una justo detrás de ti." Levantó una mano, y todo se iluminó con un suave resplandor amarillo. "Mantendré el agua caliente para ti." le envió una mirada que dejó su cuerpo traicionándola. Sentía la humedad formarse entre sus piernas, sus pechos palpitantes. "Desnúdate...ahora."

Sus manos se movieron veloces sobre los clips de su quipao. Sus ojos nunca se alejaron de los de él, quien que veía cada pieza ropa caer al Suelo hasta que estaba desnuda ante él. Chi-Chi estudió la faz de su Goku. La forma en que la miraba, era como si quiera devorarla. "Incluso con el olor de los yuzus en la habitación, todavía puedo oler tu dulce aroma." Con un gesto indicó. "Ven aquí."

"Yo.." Chi-Chi retrocedió. Goku sonrió y salió de la bañera. "Realmente necesito esa Ducha." Chichi se apresuró a llegar a la regadera, ante esto Goku le sonrió.

Como si la puerta de la regadera pudiera detenerlo. Mientras Goku esperaba, puso más toallas en el suelo alrededor de la Bañera. Mientras preparaba el Suelo, observaba ocasionalmente a su mujer detrás del vidrio. Sus ojos se posaron sobre ella mientras ella frotaba una toalla en su cuerpo, tocándose a sí misma donde él quería hacerlo. Un poco de culpa golpeó su corazón. Goku la extrañaba; Extrañaba la intimidad que compartían antes esos dos años que estuvieron separados. Goku podría estar solo. Goku estaba acostumbrado a estar solo por largos períodos de tiempo, pero no Chi-Chi.

Esta noche se prometió, esta noche compensaría la soledad que ella había sentido.

Chi-Chi salió de la ducha, con el pelo mojado envuelto en la toalla, se dio cuenta de que había varias toallas en el Suelo. Goku no tenía que usar tantas toallas, pero asumió que estaba siendo precavido.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su esposo. Se sentó en la Bañera. Goku resplandecía. Estas nuevas técnicas y trucos que aprendió en los dos años que estuvieron separados, eran cosas con las que todavía estaba luchando en acostumbrarse desde que Goku llegó a casa.

El resplandor que lo cubría se disipó. Sonrió cuando vio a mujer mirándolo. "El agua caliente esta como me gusta." Goku amaba el agua extra caliente. Después de compartir muchos baños con él, ella se acostumbró a la alta temperatura.

Con una inclinación de la cabeza, Chichi se acercó a él sin palabras y se instaló en la Bañera. La espalda de ella descanzaba contra su pecho, mientras se sumerge en agua casi hirviendo.

"Ahh -suspiró." Esto se siente tan bien.

Deslizó su pierna derecha sobre la de ella, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su mujer y enterró su nariz en su cuello. "Te sientes tan bien."

Chi-Chi apoyó sus manos en Goku. Con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que cruzó su rostro.

"Me recuerda a nuestro primer baño yuzu. Estabas tan confundido con todos los yuzu en el agua."

Goku rió. "Lo estaba, pero _esta_ tradición comenzó esa noche."

* * *

_Goku se encontraba de pie junto a Chi-Chi rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza, confundido. _

_Chi-Chi le dijo que era el Solsticio de Invierno y que deberían tomar un baño yuzu juntos para preparar sus cuerpos para los próximos días fríos. A Goku no le importaba. Le gustaba tomar baños con ella, pero cuando vio varias frutas amarillas redondas en su baño caliente, tuvo dudas y cuestionó lo que su esposa quería hacer._

"_¿Por qué pusiste fruta en la Bañera? ¿Estás haciendo sopa o té?"_

"_No. Este es un baño yuzu. Es tradición tener estos baños en el Solsticio de Invierno. Relaja los músculos y suaviza la piel."_

_Goku se encogió de hombros. "Si tú lo dices." Se sentó en la Bañera. El agua estaba muy caliente como le gustaba. Su nariz se llenaba de ese olor cítrico que desprendía la fruta y algo más, en Chi-Chi. Miró a su esposa con sospecha, cuando ella entró en la bañera, acomodandose frente a él. _

"_¿Vas a cocinarme en la Bañera?"_

_La boca de ella cayó hasta el piso. "¡¿Por qué piensas eso?!"_

"_Huele a sopa y has estado comiendo mucho." Sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña hinchazón en su abdomen, que llevaba a su hijo no nacido. "¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa para comerme?"_

"_¡¿CÓMO?!" Aagarró un yuzu lanzandoselo directo al rostro. "¡Tonto! ¿Por qué te comería?"_

_Goku esquivó la fruta sin problemas. El yuzu golpeó la pared trás él y cayó en la bañera. El segundo Yuzu lo golpeó en la naríz. Chi-Chi tomó otro más y Goku avanzó sobre ella. El agua revoloteaba dentro de la bañera, mientras Goku presionaba su cuerpo contra el de ella. Su mano izquierda tomó la muñeca de Chi-Chi. Apretó suavemente, obligandola a dejar caer la fruta. Sonrió, notando que la cara de su mujer tornandose roja de repente._

"_Estaba bromeando -dijo, pero al ver al su mujer sonrojarse, el fuego en sus ojos, y sintiendo ese dulce aroma viniendo de ella, lo excitó. Quería besarla. Quería tocarla íntimamente. _

_Los sentimientos eran mutuos, mientras Chichi aseguraba su brazo alrededor de su cuello y con una de sus piernas, levantándose para envolver la suya. Alterando más salpicaduras de agua._

"_Chi-Chi ... " Susurró. Una de sus manos se deslizo en el agua para acomodarse entre las piernas de ella. "¿Puede la intimidad ser parte de los baños yuzu?"_

_Las mejillas de la chica ardían por la sugerencia de Goku. "Um ... esto es una Bañera, Goku. La Bañera no es para..."_

_El rostro de el estaba en su cuello. Sus labios presionaban su piel con suaves besos. "Hemos intimado en la Ducha dos veces."_

_Chi-Chi cerró los ojos. Goku ya estaba besándola y tocándola. No ayudó que su cuerpo estuviese tan hormonal, por el embarazo. Goku la miró de cierta manera que la hizo humedecerse más entre sus piernas. "El Suelo se mojará..."_

_Goku retiró sus labios del cuello de ella. La veía con travesura mientras le tocaba la barbilla. "Tendré cuidado." Lo prometió con un beso. _

* * *

..

"No fuiste cuidadoso." le recordó. Estaban sentados cómodamente en el agua caliente del baño. Los yuzu fueron sacudidos mientras las aguas se dividían suavemente, algunos saliendo de la Bañera, pero a Chi-Chi no le importó. Por algo se colocaron las toallas en el suelo.

Goku que había masajeado los hombros de Chi-Chi y estaba masajeando cautelosamente la parte baja su espalda y sus caderas. Le mordió suavemente el cuello. "Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero te hice sentir tan bien como para enojarte conmigo."

Chi-Chi estiró su mano detrás del cuello de Goku, empujandolo hacia ella en un beso sensual. "Es difícil estar enojada contigo." Ella lo dejó ir y se inclinó sobre su pecho." Incluso tus enemigos no pueden permanecer enojados contigo. Terminas haciéndolos tus amigos. Como Piccolo." Mencionar el Namek, hizo que Chi-Chi pensara en Goku y Piccolo antes esa misma noche. "¿Que le dijiste a Piccolo para sacarlo de casa por una noche?"

Goku sonrió. Todavía no se había dadu cuenta. A veces, Chichi era muy inocente para su propio bien. Él dejó ver suficientes pistas sobre su comportamiento esta noche para que ella se diera cuenta. Dos años de separación la habían hecho perder práctica, especialmente después de lo que ambos sabían de él.

_Era hora de dejarla saber._

Las manos de Goku se levantaron de su lugar de descanso en la cintura de ella y acomodándose sonbre sus pechos. Enseguida le susurró al oído. "He notado que hay Luna llena en el Solsticio de Invierno esta noche."

Fue como si un rayo la hubiera golpeado. Goku estaba hablando con Piccolo antes de irse de repente; su insistencia en que Gohan se acostara cuando usualmente era ella; su insistencia en que ella se desvistiera, él preparando el Suelo mientras tomaba una ducha ¡fue una gran pista!

"¿Goku ...?"

"Puedes llamarme así si quieres, pero hay otro nombre que me gusta. Me llamaste así la primera vez que estuvimos justos después de que volví del espacio."

Chichi exhaló al sentir a Gokú chapotear el agua mientras una mano rozaba su intimidad y los labios de él conquistaban su cuello. "Kakarotto.."

"Nos perdimos dos tradiciones de solsticio de invierno, Chi-Chi. Debemos compensarlo." La mano de Goku en el agua resplandecía.

Chichi miró hacia abajo, la luz en el agua. Era como un rayode sol. Chi-Chi notó que aquella mano se acomodó entre sus piernas. ¿Qué era eso?

Chichi ahogó un grito mordiendole el brazo. Su cuerpo tembló, el agua se removió, y sintió como un intenso orgasmo asumió el control. Ella era incrédula sobre lo que había sucedido. "Go... mmm," Este le suscionó suavemente su cuello. "¿Ka-karotto?"

"Sólo uno de los nuevos trucos que he aprendido a lo largo de los años que quiera enseñarte."

Sonrió. "A menos que no quieras que lo haga..."

Más agua salpicó fuera de la bañera cuando Chi-Chi se dio vuelta y se acomodó en el regazo de Goku. Ella respondió con un beso apasionado. "Muéstrame todo," Aseguró.

En lo profundo del bosque Del Monte Paozu, Piccolo estaba sentadp junto a una cascada. El Namekusei-jin estaba con sus brazos y piernas cruzados en una meditación silenciosa. Aquí, estaba libre de las vistas y sonidos con la Casa de Son Goku a kilómetros de distancia. Sin embargo, no era libre de sentir el Ki y el repentino ascenso en la energía del saiyan-jin. Abrió sus ojos para contemplar la Luna Llena.

_Tres años. Tres Solsticios De Invierno. Tres años de intimidades humanas al azar y momentos inesperado, no tenpia idea de como sobrevivir los siguientes tres años._


End file.
